Shikon no Tama
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Depois de um trágico acidente, Kagome é a única entre as quatro amigas a despertar, e se vê pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, sozinha. A dor da perda misturada ao sentimento de culpa fez com que a mente perturbada da jovem perdesse a noção de identidade. Oscilando cada vez mais entre Sango, Rin e Kikyo, será que alguém vai conseguir tirar Kagome do fundo do poço em que se jogou?
1. Prefácio - Para sempre

-Vamos logo, Rin! - a garota usando um longo rabo-de-cavalo gritou pela terceira vez em cinco minutos.- Tá todo mundo pronto, só falta você.

Apesar de Sango ser normalmente exagerada, dessa vez ela tinha razão. As duas amigas já estavam impecavelmente arrumadas, sentadas no sofá da sala, esperando a caçula descer as escadas afobada.

-Pronto! -ela falou sem fôlego pela corrida- Achei o celular!

As meninas riram, deixando a pequena Rin confusa.

-O que houve?- ela olhou para si mesma pra verificar se tinha colocado um sapato de cada cor, ou tinha esquecido de colocar as calças. Parecia estar tudo no lugar.

-Não que você não esteja uma gracinha...-Sango comentou ainda rindo.- Mas acho que usar a franja amarrada pro alto com um elástico, não combina muito com seu look.

Rin correu para o pequeno espelho no corredor, e envergonhada viu que tinha se esquecido completamente de soltar a franjinha depois de terminar a maquiagem. Ajeitou como pode as mechas no lugar, enquanto dizia sua checklist em voz alta.

\- Celular... Bolsa... Carteira... Ingressos...?

\- Em cima da mesinha de centro na sala.- Kagome apontou para o pequeno amontoado de objetos a sua frente.- Não tá faltando nada, Rin.

-Só falta Kikyo chegar do salão.-Sango olhou para o pequeno relógio de pulso que usava.- Ainda falta umas duas horas então vai dar tempo para pegarmos bons lugares.

-O queeee?- Rin protestou indignada. - Você ficou me gritando o dia todo, achei que estávamos atrasadas!

\- Se eu não gritasse AÍ SIM estaríamos atrasadas.- Sango rolou os olhos.- Você é muito distraída, até mais que a Kagome.

-Ei!- as duas exclamaram em coro e Kagome, que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá atirou um das almofadas na cara da amiga.

-Desculpe, mas a Sango tem toda razão.

As garotas pararam a eminente guerra de travesseiro, para olhar para a pessoa que acabara de chegar. E não puderam conter a supresa ao encontrar Kikyo tão transformada. Sua pele naturalmente alva, parecia ser feita da mais pura porcelana, seus olhos brilhavam sob cílios espessos e escuros, seu cabelo escuro e longo normalmente liso, caia em ondas perfeitas.

-Kikyo, você está linda!- Sango elogiou arrancando um sorriso gracioso da amiga.

-Isso com certeza é porque ela vai encontrar o Inuyasha hoje!- Rin comentou rindo.

O sorriso que estava nos lábios de Kagome, diminuiu para uma linha fina no instante que o nome do namorado de Kikyo foi citado. Sango pareceu ser a única a reparar, e com um suspiro resinado fingiu que nada tinha visto e desconversou dizendo que era hora delas partirem.  
Kikyo com cuidado pegou as chaves do carro de cima da mesinha, sendo tiradas da sua mão segundos depois.

-Nada disso, maninha.-Kagome falou já saindo em direção ao banco do motorista.- Não vai estragar suas unhas, eu dirijo hoje.

Kikyo levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas sentou sem questionar no banco do carona.

-Kagome está cheia de responsabilidade hoje!-Rin brincou se jogando no banco de trás com a Sango.- Motorista e portadora da Shikon no Tama.

A garota riu, tocando na pequena bolinha rosa que carregava em um cordão no pescoço. Aquilo não tinha nada de valioso financeiramente para ser chamado de jóia, era apenas um cordão de nylon com algumas contas, e uma pedrinha de quartzo rosa. Mesmo assim, para as quatro amigas naquele carro, era mais precioso do que qualquer diamante. Representava seu carinho um pela outra, era a prova de que elas podiam superar qualquer coisa. Quatro amigas, quatro almas juntas para sempre. Kagome riu com as lembranças, e ligou o carro.

Mas sua alegria não durou muito. O celular de Kikyo tocou, e ela atendeu em seguida. Era ele.  
A única nuvem negra no céu azul de Kagome, a única manchinha ruim em seu coração. Inuyasha. Ela tentou focar os olhos na estrada, mas não conseguia desviar a atenção do telefone. Se corroía para saber o que eles estavam conversando, mas sabia amargamente que isso não importava. Sua imaginação sabia ser cruel o bastante. E ela imaginava, o ciúme crescendo como uma represa que foi durante muito contida, a deixando surda para as palavras que eram realmente ditas. Ela imaginava, as juras de amor, os sussurros, conseguia ver o sorriso solto do garoto em sua mente, feliz só por ouvir a voz da amada. Kagome brigou contra o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Kikyo não havia lhe dito nada, mas ela viu na noite anterior à irmã mais velha mostrando toda animada o anel que havia ganhado para a mãe. Era definitivo, inevitável. Eles, Kikyo e Inuyasha estavam noivos. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto dos seus olhos, numa trilha quente e solitária pelo seu rosto. Como era burra, pensava. Tinha que ter ligado para o Kouga. Pedido para ele levá-la a qualquer lugar. Como por um instante passou pela sua cabeça que seria forte o bastante para ir a essa competição? Ainda podia, pensou automaticamente tirando uma das mãos do volante para tocar no celular em seu bolso. Era só arrumar uma desculpa, estacionar o carro e em poucos minutos estaria sentada na moto do Kouga. Fugindo da verdade, como a covarde que sempre foi.

Entretanto, uma vozinha gritava no fundo do seu peito. Ela queria. Não, ela precisava vê-lo uma última vez. Precisava, mesmo que por poucos minutos, olhar no fundo dos seus olhos dourados, sem culpa. Então trancaria esse amor bem fundo no peito. Só assim conseguiria encontrar forças para estar na primeira fileira no casamento da irmã, verdadeiramente feliz por ela. Por isso estava ali, naquele carro. Por isso se forçou durante todo dia a se arrumar e ajudar a irmã mais velha a escolher o que vestir. Iria vê-lo lutar, sorriria como se o inferno não estivesse a queimando por dentro. E o esqueceria, de um jeito ou de outro, para sempre.

Como uma corrente elétrica passando pelo seu corpo, gritos desesperados a fizeram voltar para a realidade. Um carro fez uma ultrapassagem e vinha na direção do veículo das garotas. Kagome girou o volante para a direita na manobra mais rápida que pode, mas ainda sim o carro colidiu na lateral do seu, o fazendo girar descontroladamente na pista.

-FREIA! FREIA! -Sango gritou desesperada.

-EU NÃO CONSIGO! AGARROU! - Kagome respondeu tentando inutilmente afundar o pé no pedal.

-MEU DEUS DO CÉU!- Rin gritou quando o carro finalmente parou de rodar como um pião.

Apenas a pequena Rin soube o que as atingiu. Pois antes que meninas pudessem respirar aliviadas, antes que pudesse ligar o carro novamente, antes que pudessem olhar para frente e gritar, um caminhão de carga acertou em cheio o veículo amassado, numa pancada tão violenta, que o fez rolar para fora da estrada, capotando várias vezes pela grande ribanceira e parando só quando atingiu o rio.

-Ai meu Deus, a culpa é minha! A culpa é minha! -Kagome se desesperou chorando copiosamente.

-Kagome... KAGOMEE!- Kikyo gritou tirando a irmã do estado de choque. A água estava subindo, e os ferros contorcidos do que sobrou do carro afundavam rapidamente.

A garota olhou para a irmã mais velha. Mesmo num momento tão crítico, estando com o rosto todo cortado pelo vidro quebrado do pára-brisas, Kikyo transparecia calma, e sem a voz falhar uma única vez perguntou:- Consegue abrir a sua porta?

Depois de algumas tentativas desesperadas, Kagome desistiu.

-Não! Mas acho que conseguimos passar pela janela!

-Certo. Então vai na frente.

-Não!- a garota gritou. - Eu não saio daqui sem você!

-Sua boba!- Kikyo sorriu como se estivessem na sala de casa, e não quase sendo afogadas. -Se você não passar primeiro, eu não consigo sair.

-Mas...

-Vai logo! - a água já estava na altura do pescoço das duas. - Nada rápido! Eu vou estar logo atrás de você!

Sem ter outra escolha, Kagome pulou a janela nadando em braçadas rápidas para sair do caminho da irmã. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu dois corpos largados em pontos distintos do desfiladeiro em que despencaram. Um grito de horror saiu de sua garganta. Aquelas duas pessoas, duas mulheres mesmo com as roupas rasgadas eram inconfundíveis: Sango e Rin, suas amigas de toda uma vida estavam largadas, com os corpos meio retorcidos pelo acidente, o sangue escorrendo formando poças negras na grama.  
Para o alívio da jovem, pessoas desciam dos seus carros, e se movimentavam para tentar ajudar. Alguns corajosos, tentavam descer a ribanceira para ajudá-las.

\- O socorro está chegando, Kikyo! Vamos até a margem e...

A garota olhou para trás e o medo engoliu sua voz. Kikyo não estava atrás dela. Nem em lugar nenhum. Ela gritou despertada o nome da irmã. Não havia sinal nem dela ou do carro.  
Ela nadou por mais alguns metros, afundando várias vezes inutilmente para ver se conseguia enxergar na água escura e barrenta. Foi quando um arrepio mais gelado que rio, subiu pela sua espinha, lhe atingindo mais forte que um soco no estômago. O caos do momento a vez esquecer de um detalhe, um pequeno detalhe que tornava Kikyo a maior mentirosa de todas.  
Ela não viria atrás dela, não poderia nem mesmo se quisesse. Pois Kikyo, diferente de Kagome, não sabia nadar.

Com lágrimas de desespero rolando pelo seu rosto, Kagome continuou gritando e nadando.  
Usando toda sua força, para ir cada vez mais fundo e mais longe no rio. Ignorando os pulmões queimando por ar, ela lutou até o fim do seu fôlego. Sua mente conturbada pela falta de oxigênio, pode jurar que viu sua irmã linda como antes de começarem a viagem, sorrindo e lhe esperando com os braços abertos. Mas não teve tanta sorte, mal seus dedos tocaram na imagem, braços a puxaram para longe. Tirando lhe contra vontade das águas, separando-as para sempre.


	2. O único raio de sol de uma tarde cinza

Era uma tarde fria. Chovia torrencialmente, mas Inuyasha não tinha animo para levantar o capuz, muito menos para fechar o zíper do velho moletom vermelho que usava. Não se importava com seu cabelo grudando no rosto, ou com franja escura caída atrapalhando sua visão. Apenas andava em linha reta, com as mãos mal protegidas no bolso encharcado da calça jeans.

Estava de volta depois de tantos anos. Tinha jurado não por os pés naquela cidade novamente. Mas lá estava ele, descendo a mesma rua, numa mesma maldita tarde cinzenta. Era como se os céus se divertissem em zombar do seu sofrimento, repetindo em igual escala o cenário do pior dia de sua vida. Queria ir embora. Mandar tudo para o inferno e pegar o primeiro avião de volta para Manhattan, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Em menos de um dia estaria de volta ao seu minúsculo apartamento, frio e distante de todas as lembranças amargas. Seus cômodos estreitos mal comportavam os móveis novos, não sobrando assim, espaço para os sonhos de uma vida que lhe foram tirados cedo demais.

No entanto não podia se dar o capricho de fugir novamente. Tinha assuntos sérios que exigiam sua presença. Ao menos, foi isso que seu meio-irmão mais velho alegou, na curta ligação que fez há uma semana atrás. Sesshoumaru era um homem de poucas palavras, e ele e Inuyasha nunca tiveram a melhor das relações. Evitavam mutualmente, até lembrar que o outro existia. E quando Inuyasha encontrou 3 ligações perdidas dele em sua caixa eletrônica, percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada. E de fato, tinha. Soube depois, que se tratava da herança que o pai lhe havia deixado, a Tesaiga, propriedade da família Taisho há gerações. Já passava da hora de Inuyasha se tornar dono, ou decidir desfazer dela de uma vez. De qualquer forma, Sesshoumaru insistiu que viesse, pois não permitiria que Tesaiga ruísse por descuido. Inuyasha pensou por um instante em manda-lo se danar. Que desmoronasse as três propriedades do pai, e que o egoísta do seu meio irmão juntasse os pedacinhos com cola. Queria gritar que não se importava, mas não era verdade. De fato, nunca ligou para nenhuma herança financeira do pai, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava da Tesaiga, a antiga e imponente casa em que foi criado desde quando nasceu. Foi ali que vivera momentos felizes enquanto seus pais ainda eram vivos e o mundo era perfeito.

A grande ironia do destino, era que os antigos advogado e contador do pai, viviam na mesma cidade que prometido não mais voltar. Eram velhos demais, alegavam, para ir até onde Sesshoumaru morava, e principalmente cansados demais para viajar para o outro lado do mundo, onde Inuyasha atualmente vivia.

"Mas ao invés de deixar o caso para pessoas mais jovens e curtirem suas aposentadorias, ficam colocando um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas. A verdade é que o Myoga e o Toutosai são dois velhos sanguessugas! Não largam o osso de jeito nenhum!"- Inuyasha pensava irritado.

A chuva tinha aumentado consideravelmente, enquanto Inuyasha esteve perdido em seus pensamentos. Decidiu deveria pegar um táxi, ou arranjar um lugar para se proteger logo. Sua impressionante teimosia finalmente parecia ceder a lógica. Afinal, pegar uma pneumonia ou levar um raio na cabeça não ajudaria em nada o plano de sumir dali o mais rápido o possível.

Encontrou a vários metros de distância, um ponto de ônibus coberto. Era velho, e a marquise de madeira não parecia proteger muito da chuva, pois mesmo embaixo dela, duas pessoas dividiam um grande e chamativo guarda-chuva rosa aberto. Pelo menos, estaria mais protegido do que em um campo aberto caso começasse a relampejar. A luz de um farol vez ele olhar para trás por um instante. Era um ônibus, e ele teve que pular para o lado rapidamente, tentando fugir da onda de lama que o ônibus fez. Não adiantou muito, e ele voltou a olhar pra frente para xingar o motorista. Mas o voz ficou presa na garganta. O choque o congelou no lugar, e todo o mundo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta, diante de seus incrédulos olhos.

A pessoa que segurava o guarda-chuva rosa, afastou-o por instante para fazer sinal para o motorista do ônibus. Seu rosto ficou exposto, a chuva molhando sua delicada franja escura, num perfeito contraste com sua pele extremamente alva. Seus olhos castanhos estavam ligeiramente apertados, como se ela se concentrasse para ler o letreiro do ônibus, e com um sorriso nos lábios, ela comenta alguma coisa com a pessoa ao seu lado.

Não era possível. Não podia ser real.

A imagem diante dele não deixa dúvidas, podia reconhecer aquele sorriso mesmo de olhos fechados. Conhecia aquele rosto mais que ao seu próprio.

Não fazia sentido.

Mas era ela.

O ônibus para no ponto devagar, e as portas se abrem. Enquanto a segunda pessoa, uma senhora bastante idosa, sobe com dificuldade os degraus, Inuyasha finalmente desperta da dormência do choque. Correndo o máximo que suas pernas permitiam, seus pés patinavam perigosamente na rua molhada. Não era rápido suficiente, a idosa já tinha entrado no ônibus, e a jovem fechava o guarda-chuva para fazer o mesmo.

Com o coração martelando no peito, Inuyasha sem diminuir o ritmo gritou.

-ESPERA, KIKYO!

A jovem levantou a cabeça, mas para sua agonia não olhou em sua direção.

Um dos pés já estavam na escada do ônibus, e Inuyasha, lento demais, via o inevitável.

Ela iria embora, e ele não a veria novamente.

O desespero falava mais alto que a razão. Não era possível que a garota do ônibus fosse a sua Kikyo. Mas ele tentou mais uma vez, se agarrando a um último fio de esperança.

-KIKYOOOO!

Então ela se virou.

Por pouco mais de um segundo, o rosto dela se virou na direção da voz, na direção dele.

Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, antes que a sombra de reconhecimento passasse em seus olhos castanhos, ela já estava dentro do ônibus.

E como se o mundo voltasse a velocidade normal, as portas se fecharam, e o ônibus partiu.

Inuyasha parou de correr, procurando desesperadamente uma maneira de alcançar o ônibus.

Como se finalmente, o destino lhe sorrisse, um táxi desceu a rua, com uma plaquinha de vago.

O rapaz praticamente se jogou no carro, entrando e batendo a porta tão rápido que nem deu tempo para o motorista reclamar do banco molhado.

-Siga aquele ônibus. -Inuyasha falou simplesmente. Seu nervosismo deixando sua voz fria como gelo.

O motorista nem ousou comentar nada depois disso, seguindo em silêncio enquanto o rapaz batia ansiosamente as unhas no vidro da janela. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, e seus olhos, atentos a cada movimento do ônibus.  
Não era possível, não fazia o menor sentido, mas iria até o fim.  
Na sua mente, revivia as dolorosas lembranças de uma mesma tarde chuvosa.  
Tão claras como se tivessem acontecido um dia atrás, tão aterrorizadoras como se tivessem saído de um pesadelo.

O dia em que se despediu da mulher da sua vida.

" _-Cadê ela? Onde está Kikyo? - um dos paramédicos tentou segurar Inuyasha sendo facilmente empurrado pra trás. Inuyasha era um atleta, tricampeão mundial de karatê, mesmo que juntassem todos do hospital não conseguiriam segurá-lo._

 _-Deixem ele. É da família._

 _A velha Kaede estava abraçada com o velho Higurashi. O velho chorava escandalosamente, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto da idosa. O desespero de Inuyasha aumentou . Kaede era a mulher mais forte que Inuyasha conheceu em toda sua vida, e vê-la tão frágil não era um bom presságio._

 _-Venha aqui, meu filho.- a senhora o chamou, deixando o pobre velho Higurashi abraçado com o pequeno Souta._

 _Inuyasha ajudou a mulher a se levantar, suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e ele tentou esconder com os punhos cerrados._

 _Eles caminharam lado a lado por alguns instantes, seguindo o ritmo lento da senhora._

 _-Soube o que aconteceu?- sua voz falhou duas vezes._

 _-Me ligaram dizendo que houve um acidente na estrada. E que era o carro da Kikyo..._

 _A senhora balançou a cabeça._

 _-Um terrível acidente. Não souberam explicar o que aconteceu realmente. Uma tragédia._

 _-Kaede, por favor. Eu preciso ver a Kikyo.-Inuyasha insistiu._

 _-Eu sei. - a senhora fungou uma vez- Mas antes, você precisa ser forte._

 _O sangue gelou nas veias do rapaz. Não gostava do rumo que a conversa estava seguindo._

 _-Eu sou forte, Kaede. - ele segurou as duas mãos da senhora, olhando-a nos olhos.-Posso ser forte por nós dois, Kaede. Amo a Kikyo mais que tudo nessa vida, e não importa o que aconteceu com ela, eu vou amá-la e protegê-la e..._

 _-Inuyasha.- Kaede o cortou, seus olhos marejados pareciam sentir pena. O rapaz não gostou nada do que viu- Você não pode proteger mais a Kikyo._

 _-Por que não? Eu posso muito bem cuidar dela, Kaede.-na sua cabeça uma série de possibilidades ruins rodavam aleatoriamente- Mesmo que ela não possa andar ou mexer os braços. Mesmo sem poder ouvir sua voz, ou ver o brilho em seus olhos, eu vou continuar ao lado dela. Amando-a como sempre amei._

 _-Inuyasha, você não entende? -Kaede agora soluçava, como uma criança de cinco anos- Você não pode amá-la, protegê-la ou cuidar dela. Nunca mais! Ninguém mais pode!_

 _-O que você quer dizer com isso? - o medo lhe formava um buraco no peito, como se o ar de repente pesasse uma tonelada._

 _Então a Kaede falou. A frase que nem em seus piores pesadelos pensou que ouviria.  
Quatro palavras, afiadas como navalhas rasgaram-lhe de dentro para fora, abrindo uma cratera sob seus pés._

 _-A Kikyo está morta_. "

O ônibus parou pela terceira vez. Dessa vez, duas pessoas desceram, usando um largo guarda-chuva rosa. Logo ônibus seguiu viagem, e o táxi continuou seguindo-o.

-Pare!- Inuyasha gritou, assustando o pobre motorista, que afundou o pé no freio.

O rapaz atirou 5 das maiores notas que encontrou na carteira, sem nem olhar o taxímetro.  
Pulou do carro, e saiu correndo de volta ao ponto.  
Já tinha perdido as mulheres de vista, mas conhecia muito bem a ruazinha que tinham entrado.  
Era uma antiga rua residencial, onde a maior parte dos moradores eram idosos.  
Isso justificava as casas estarem absolutamente iguais mesmo tanto tempo sem ter voltado ali.  
Então, estava diante da casa de número 15 e ele sentiu seu coração acelerar no peito, e nada tinha haver com a corrida.  
Pulou o pequeno portão de madeira com facilidade.  
O belo e pequeno jardim estava bem cuidado, hortaliças e flores dividiam espaço com pequenas lanternas tradicionais japonesas de madeira e outras estátuas de pedra fazendo referência a religião Shinto. O que era mais que natural, uma vez que a moradora tinha sido Miko na juventude. Inuyasha andava com cuidado, apesar de se sentir caotico por dentro, não queria estragar a grama tão bem aparada do jardim. Olhou para o velho poço e quase sorriu. Quantas vezes não tinha encostado nele, apoiando corajosamente em suas madeiras velhas, enquanto esperava horas para Kikyo terminar de se arrumar.

Se perguntava se não tinha visto um fantasma, o espírito da sempre cuidadosa Kikyo, vigiando sua avó que resolvera passear num dia chuvoso?  
Ou era uma miragem, uma imagem criada pela sua cabeça e provavelmente quando ele batesse na porta perguntando pela falecida Kikyo, Kaede o expulsaria à vassouradas.  
Inuyasha hesitou antes de tocar a campainha. O sofrimento da idosa vivo em suas memórias, o fez recuar por um instante. Valeria a pena, relembrar sua dor, por causa de uma estúpida imagem embaçada que acreditava ter visto?  
Murmurando um pedido de desculpas, Inuyasha apertou o botão uma vez.  
Tinha ido longe demais para desistir agora.

Escutou o barulho da campainha ressoar dentro da casa, e passos apressados pelo corredor de madeira. Ouviu o trinco destrancar, e muito lentamente a maçaneta girar. Durante todo esse tempo, Inuyasha foi incapaz de respirar. A porta se abriu e ele deu de cara com um par de olhos castanhos.

Sem conseguir se mexer, ele continuou encarando a mulher a sua frente. Ela ainda segurava uma toalha cor de rosa na mão, que estava provavelmente usando para secar o cabelo molhado pela chuva. Seu casaco de lã branco também estava molhado em diversas partes, mas parecia ainda mantê-la aquecida, pois suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas.  
Um cheiro suave de jasmim e sakuras parecia emanar da garota, e olhava com seus olhos quase infantis e confusos. Havia reconhecimento neles, mas todo o conjunto não era o que ele esperava, o que ele desejava do fundo do coração.  
Por que aquela pele não era alva o bastante, os cabelos tinham cachos nas pontas, ao invés de caírem como uma cascata de fios lisos e negros como a noite, jasmins no lugar de rosas e os olhos... Apesar do mesmo tom, não eram aqueles mesmos olhos cheios de mistérios e segredos, que jamais seriam descobertos.

Não era ela. Não era a sua Kikyo.

\- Oi, Inuyasha.- a garota falou, um pouco sem graça por estar sendo encarada- Que supresa encontrá-lo por aqui.

Inuyasha abriu a boca só para tornar a fechá-la. O que podia dizer? Que a tinha seguido até ali, porque achava que ela parecia com sua noiva morta? Mas não precisou se torturar por muito tempo, pois Kaede gritou do fim do corredor.

-Quem é?

-É o Inuyasha, vovó. Acho que ele veio aqui ver a Kikyo-chan. Devo ir chamá-la...

-Deixe ele entrar.  
Inuyasha obedeceu automaticamente. Era como sua mente estivesse no piloto automatico.  
Seguiu a garota que parecia muito com a Kikyo pelo estreito corredor, até chegar na cozinha onde Kaede estava sentada.

-Boa tarde, Inuyasha. – Kaede cumprimentou e depois mostrou um sorriso para a garota- Kagome, minha querida, poderia pegar um remédio para sua velha avó?

\- Claro, mas...- a garota olhou para Inuyasha antes de continuar- Tem que ser agora?

-Sim, é muito importante para os velhos ossos da sua avó continuarem funcionando. Estão lá dentro do meu quarto, não lembro exatamente onde eu coloquei.

A garota suspirou e saiu da cozinha, voltando meio segundo depois.

-A senhora lembra o nome dele?

-Hiraikotsu, é esse o nome do remédio. Procure por mim por favor.

A garota saiu da cozinha de vez, e assim que os passos dela sumiram no corredor, a idosa voltou a falar.

-Feche a porta, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha obedeceu, mas Kaede continuou encarando-o até que ele girou o trinco, fechando a cozinha por dentro.

\- Desde quando toma remédio, velha Kaede?- Inuyasha perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Desde de nunca. Inventei qualquer nome para tirar a Kagome daqui. Precisava falar com você à sós.

Inuyasha arrastou o pesado banco de madeira, se sentando em frente a Kaede.  
Dois anos tinham se passado desde a ultima vez que a tinha visto, e ela não tinha mudado nada.  
As rugas cobriam o rosto, mas os olhos ainda brilhavam com a mesma sabedoria que Inuyasha aprendera a respeitar desde o primeiro momento que a conheceu. Resoulveu ir direto ao ponto.

\- Aquela que estava aqui era a Kagome, não é?

-Sim.

-E é a mesma pessoa que pegou o ônibus com você, alguns minutos atrás.  
-Sim.

-Porque diabos, ela falou que ia "chamar a Kikyo"? Ela está morta, não está? Não precisa me dizer, eu vi. Eu vi seu corpo frio e sem vida sobre a maca do hospital, eu acompanhei enquanto a cremavam, eu ajudei a Senhora Higurashi a colocar suas cinzas na urna. Então porque essa garota age como se ela tivesse no quarto ao lado fazendo as unhas? Porque ela está usando o casaco de lã que eu dei a Kikyo de presente de natal a cinco anos atrás? Que tipo de brincadeira cruel é essa?

Inuyasha deu um murro na mesa. Estava se sentindo um idiota. Era claro que ela não era sua Kikyo. A Kikyo estava morta, suas cinzas enterradas aos pés da Goshinboku, no templo da família Higurashi. Mas por um instante se deixou levar pela imagem. Por instante se permitiu ter esperanças, se viu acreditando no impossível. Apenas para se decepcionar novamente.

Kaede esperou pacientemente para que Inuyasha se acalmasse. Conhecia o comportamento explosivo do rapaz, e sabia que não adiantaria falar nada com ele de cabeça quente.  
Só então se atreveu a falar.

-Inuyasha. Não existe nenhuma brincadeira aqui. Você tem razão, a Kikyo está morta. Mas isso é apenas parte do problema. A outras coisas em jogo, agora.

-Parte do problema?- o rapaz olhou irritado, sem acreditar que pudesse existir algo mais importante que o fato da mulher que amava não existir mais.

\- Estou falando dos vivos, Inuyasha. Você esteve longe por muito tempo e não soube do tamanho da tragédia que tomou conta da nossa família e amigos. Da Kagome, principalmente. Chegou a conhece-la?

\- Só nos vimos umas duas ou três vezes. Sempre de longe ou acompanhada daquele namorado dela. Não lembrava que ela era tão parecida com a Kikyo.

\- Sempre foram. As pessoas costumavam dizer que elas eram gêmeas apesar de Kikyo ser quatro anos mais velha. Você devia ser muito distraído para não reparar a semelhança.

Inuyasha se ajeitou na cadeira desconfortável. Desde quanto o assunto era sobre ele? Kaede parecia querer enrolá-lo.

\- A questão é que Kagome sofreu muito com o acidente. Sua irmã mais velha morreu, suas duas melhores amigas ficaram em estado vegetativo, sobrevivendo a base de aparelhos. Foi um choque muito grande para ela. Então, na manhã seguinte a um acidente na banheira, ela acordou diferente. Simplesmente não se lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido, e o pior, começou a se esquecer quem era.

\- Como assim?

\- Um dia ela acordava dizendo que se chamava Sango. Se vestia, falava e até andava como a amiga fazia. No outro ela jurava que se chamava Rin, ficando quieta, encolhida e assustada. E a mais frequente era Kikyo. Ela passava dias, semanas como Kikyo. Era assustador.

\- E não pensaram em procurar um médico para ela? Um tratamento?

\- Mal ela entrava no hospital, e ela se tornava "Rin", assustada demais para responder qualquer pergunta, acuada demais para poder se tentar qualquer tratamento. Os médicos acreditam que o problema da Kagome de "Transtorno dissociativo de identidade". Quiseram interna-la mas eu sou totalmente contra.

\- Porque Kaede?- Inuyasha perguntou sem entender, a idosa sempre foi tão sensata.- Isso não seria para o bem da Kagome?

-Se fosse Inuyasha, eu seria a primeira a prende-la num hospital. Quero o melhor para minha neta. E sei que médico nenhum vai poder ajudá-la. Ela mesma precisa se encontrar. Eu sei que ela pode. O que complica, é que ela simplesmente apagou os ultimos anos da sua mente. Ela acha que é ainda uma estudante colegial, quando a Kagome aparece ela está de volta aos seus quinze anos. E as poucas vezes que tentamos forçar a verdade para ela foi caótico.- Kaede suspirou, como se a lembrança fosse muito dolorosa- Ela entrou em colapso. Achei que fosse perdê-la também. Você pode me achar maluca, como minha filha e meu neto acham, mas para mim o problema de Kagome não é na mente... Ou pelo menos não só na mente.

Kaede juntou as mãos na frente do rosto. A preocupação subitamente lhe envelhecera uns dez anos. E como quem confessa um segredo ela continuou.

-Acredito que o problema da Kagome seja espiritual.

Inuyasha quase falou em voz alta que concordava com a Senhora Higurashi e o Souta. Mas mordeu a língua. Por mais que não concordasse devia no mínimo ouvir o que ela tinha dizer. E foi o que ele fez.

-Aquele colar que elas carregavam para cima e pra baixo. A Kikyo chegou a lhe falar dele?

-Sim. Elas chamavam de Shikon no Tama. Cada uma usava por uma semana, intercalando entre elas, como um símbolo de amizade. Por que?

-Amizade é algo muito poderoso, Inuyasha. É capaz de driblar a distância, superar as diferenças, e até mesmo vencer a morte. Esse colar, essa tal de Shikon no Tama representa todo esse amor. Essa pequena pedrinha ficou cheia das emoções dessas quatro meninas, que acreditavam que enquanto estivessem usando o colar, nunca estariam sozinhas. Como se um pedaço de cada uma estivesse preso na pedra, um pedaço de sua alma.

Inuyasha se esforçava para acompanhar. Nunca fora religioso. O pouco de contato que teve com alguma crença foi justamente com o Shinto. Religião tradicional japonesa em que Kaede e Kikyo eram devotas. Mas era complexo demais para a mente prática do rapaz.

-Os espíritos, mesmo os bons, as vezes se apossam de objetos. Porque não se sentem prontos para seguir o caminho. Assuntos inacabados, desejos terrenos ou o simples medo de seguir o desconhecido fazem com que eles se prendam a terra. E pessoas vulneráveis como a Kagome, acabam sendo escolhidas.

Inuyasha se levantou, tão rapidamente que chegou a derrubar o pesado banco de madeira.

-Então quer dizer - o sarcasmo saindo em cada palavra- que a senhora acredita que a Kikyo, a nossa Kikyo, virou uma espécie de alma penada que está possíndo o corpo da Kagome?

-Não. Acredito que Kikyo, Sango e Rin estejam de alguma forma presas a joia, e ocasionalmente usando o corpo da Kagome.

Inuyasha bateu as duas mãos na mesa ruidosamente. Aquilo era demais para ele aguentar.

\- Por que não encara os fatos velha? Sua neta surtou, ficou maluca e precisa de hospital e uma camisa-de-força, não de um exorcismo!

Kaede não se abalou. Olhava para Inuyasha, sem raiva ou magoa. Era a mesma expressão de um adulto quando vê uma criança esperneando por um brinquedo. Esse olhar irritou muito mais Inuyasha, do que se ela tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada, que de fato ele merecia, pela forma como lhe havia tratado. Era um olhar que o fazia se sentir menor, encolhido.

-Não me importo com o que você pensa. Só tenho uma única pergunta para você.

-Faça.- Inuyasha falou, ainda se sentindo com sete anos novamente.

\- Vai ajudar a Kagome ou não?

\- O que?- o rapaz perguntou confuso. Não era o que ele esperava.

-Kagome tinha ficado meses sem aparecer. Estava acostumada a tomar café da manhã com a Sango, cuidar do jardim com a Rin e ir ao mercado com Kikyo. Até você aparecer. Eu não sei o que você disse ou fez, garoto, mas trouxe a minha menina de volta. Acredito que você possa ajuda-la. Muito mais do que eu com minhas "crendices", e que os médicos com seus remédios pesados. O que eu te pergunto, Inuyasha, e se você, mesmo sem ter obrigação nenhuma com essa família, quer ajudar a minha neta, irmã da nossa Kikyo, a se reerguer. O que eu que a Kagome precisa neste momento é de alguém para lhe erguer a mão e ajudá-la a sair do fundo do poço que ela se jogou. Eu só preciso saber se você é o ou não essa pessoa.

Inuyasha abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, sem saber o que responder. Tinha sido um ogro a poucos instantes atrás, e mesmo assim Kaede pedia para ajudar Kagome. A idosa se levantou com dificuldade e caminhou até a porta, com suas costas curvadas pela idade.

\- Não precisa me responder agora. Pode passar a noite por aqui e amanhã decidir. Se quiser ajudar, será mais que bem-vindo na minha casa, mas se decidir que não, peço gentilmente que nem se despeça e saia assim que despertar. Kagome tem problemas demais em sua cabeça, e ter que dar bom dia ao noivo de sua irmã que ela nem lembra que está falecida só iria piorar as coisas.

Kaede destrancou a porta.

-Kagomeeee, lembrei que deixei o remédio na gaveta da cozinha.- a idosa gritou- Precisa procurar mais não!

\- Aaaaah, vó! Virei o quarto de cabeça pra baixo à toa!- a garota gritou do quarto no segundo andar.

\- E você não varia a gentileza de arrumar tudo de volta, para sua velha e fraca avó?

Kagome suspirou ruidosamente antes de responder.

-Claro, vovó. Claro.

O resto da noite foi bizarramente tranquila. Kagome, como a Kaede tinha comentado, agia como se tivesse quinze anos. Cozinhava e andava pela cozinha com fones de ouvido, dançando e cantando alguma musica chiclete. Inuyasha observava de longe, tentando perceber algo estranho em sua personalidade. Mas Kagome estava constante. Apenas ficava completamente vermelha ao ver que Inuyasha a estava encarando. Durante o jantar, Kagome contava aventuras em do seu colégio, reclamando de como o professor de matemática estava lhe perseguindo, que não conseguia entender como Sango era tão boa em educação física, que ainda não teve tempo de visitar a Rin, que tinha pego catapora. Kaede concordava e sorria. Se Inuyasha não soubesse de tudo, acharia que estava diante de uma família feliz e normal. Mas não era, e isso lhe embrulhava o estômago. Mal tocou na comida, e pode reparar que Kagome lançava olhares para ele. Talvez chateada por ele não estar comendo a comida que ela tinha preparado para todos. Mas ele não conseguia. Principalmente ao ver que ela tinha colocado um prato a mais ao seu lado, um prato para a Kikyo que não apareceu. E nem apareceria.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, e Inuyasha estava deitado confortavelmente no velho e conhecido sofá-cama de Kaede, percebeu o quanto estava cansado.  
Tirou a carteira do bolso do moletom largado em cima da mesa de centro. Estava escuro, mas ele precisava pegar a foto, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la de fato.  
Era sua foto favorita, cuidadosamente plastificada, para sobreviver ao tempo.  
Nela, ele e Kikyo mais jovens, sorriam despreocupadamente para câmera. Ele carregava a garota nas costas, enquanto ela fazia um sinal de "v" com os dedos.

Era o final da semana mais louca e divertida que tivera na vida. A semana que o fizera ter certeza de seus sentimos. Que fez com que ele vencesse a timidez e a pedisse em namoro.  
Kikyo reclamava dessa foto, dizia que estava com cara de boba. Mas Inuyasha simplesmente a adorava. Era tão raro ver Kikyo sorrindo tão abertamente. Só por isso, essa foto já deveria ser emoldurada e colocada no centro da sala. Se ela fizesse ideia o quão linda ela ficava sorrindo.  
Sentia falta dela. De sua confiança, de sua força. Sempre acreditou que ele e Kikyo estavam destinados a estarem juntos. Mas estava errado. Queria ser como ela, bondosa, altruísta. Ela não estaria praguejando os céus se fosse ao contrário. Ela esconderia seu sofrimento, guardaria pra si a sua dor, e continuaria a ajudar os outros como sempre fez.

Um barulho despertou Inuyasha de seus pensamentos.  
Era a porta da sala. Tinha sido aberta, e o barulho que escutava era da chuva que até então não tinha dado trégua.  
Sem se dar o trabalho de vestir novamente o moletom Inuyasha se levantou do sofá e foi até a porta.  
A luz da varanda iluminava muito mal o jardim, e a lua e as estrelas estavam completamente encobertas pelas grossas nuvens de chuva. Ainda sim, Inuyasha consegui ver uma pessoa parada no meio do jardim.  
O rapaz foi até lá, os olhos apertado para conseguisse enxergar.

-Kagome?

A garota se virou para olha-lo assustada. Ela tremia violentamente e Inuyasha não soube dizer se de medo ou frio, pois a delicada camisola que usava de nada a protegia da chuva ou do vento.

-Inuyasha... Desculpa. Eu... Estava dormindo...- A garota piscava e lutava com as palavras, como se não tivesse certeza de seus próprios pensamentos.- Então eu vi um menino ruivo. Shippou o nome dele. Eu o segui e... vim parar aqui.

Inuyasha olhou para menina a sua frente. Tão frágil. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto ela estava perdida realmente. Foi quando o rapaz entendeu a preocupação de Kaede. Aquela menina que tremia sob o vento frio da madrugada, não conseguiria suportar a verdade. Ela precisava de alguém forte, alguém que pudesse protege-la.

Sem pensar muito, Inuyasha a abraçou. Passou os dois braços por sua cintura fina, e a aconchegou em seu peito. Kagome hesitou por um instante, depois relaxou em seus braços.

\- Me desculpe.- ela murmurou sincera, mesmo sem nenhum dos dois entender o motivo.

-Está tudo bem Kagome. Eu estou aqui.

Inuyasha deixou que ela afundasse o rosto em seu peito, se protegendo da chuva e inconscientemente buscando apoio para o caos da sua mente.  
Ele estava ali, e tinha se decidido.  
Iria ajudá-la como a Kikyo gostaria que ele fizesse.  
Seria a força que Kagome precisava para se reerguer, a protegeria e cuidaria como gostaria de poder ter feito com a Kikyo.  
Tinha encontrado um novo propósito, e mesmo que não pudesse ser comparado ao sonhos que foram destruídos naquele acidente terrível, era um fio de esperança.

Um único raio de sol, escapando entre as nuvens de uma tarde cinzenta.


	3. Segredos

**_Notas da autora:_** _Capitulo novo!*-*_  
 _Esse até que foi bem levinho e divertidinho comparado aos outros._  
 _Foi bem legal escrever ele, espero do fundo do coração que vocês gostem!_  
 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

Eles fizeram o pequeno trajeto de volta à casa em silêncio.  
Com um dos braços sobre os ombros da garota, Inuyasha a trazia para perto, mesmo que isso dificultasse a caminhada. Queria protegê-la do frio da noite, e de alguma maneira confortá-la da solidão que nem ela mesmo sabia que sentia.  
Pela primeira vez Inuyasha percebeu que não era o único que sofreu com a morte da Kikyo.  
Antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, Kikyo era filha, neta e irmã de alguém. Pessoas que a viram crescer, que conviveram todos os dias de sua vida com ela. Quantos segredos, sonhos e medos Kikyo e Kagome compartilharam? Quantas lágrimas e risadas. Inúmeros momentos que nunca mais iriam se repetir. Kikyo não desceria do quarto para tomar a sopa da Kagome, não estaria ali para brigar com a irmã mais nova por sair na chuva à noite. Ela não apareceria pela pesada e rangenta porta da casa da Kaede, nem naquela madrugada nem em nenhuma outra. E perceber isso vez com que a sensação de vazio no peito de Inuyasha pesasse em dobro ao cruzar o batente com a trêmula jovem em seus braços. A sua dor e a dela, pois agora ele finalmente compreendia.  
E iria ajudá-la como pudesse. Começou indo até o sofá que estivera deitado, e pegou uma das grossas e puídas mangas que Kaede lhe emprestou, e colocou sob os ombros molhados de Kagome. Ela agradeceu com um aceno, e perguntou timidamente se ele queria um chá.  
Inuyasha aceitou prontamente. Precisava da confiança da garota, para entender de uma vez o que estava acontecendo. Kaede era muito ligada à crendices populares, ao contrário da mente pratica do rapaz.  
Seria mentira dizer que ele não ficou com um pouco de receio da Kagome girar a cabeça em 180* graus e escalar pelas paredes, depois de todo aquele papo da velhota sobre possessão ou sei lá o que.  
Mas não foi necessário chamar um padre ou monge naquela noite.  
Kagome pegou a amassada chaleira de metal encheu de água e folhas e colocou no fogo.  
Sem assombrações ou outros sustos.  
Ela ainda estava um pouco aérea, mas como nunca conviveu com a irmã da ex-noiva, não saberia dizer se isso era ou não de sua personalidade.  
Kagome serviu as duas xícaras, se sentando enrolada no edredom como um filhote de gato.  
Ela segurou sua xícara com as duas mãos, o calor do chá fumegante aquecendo os dedos gelados.  
Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer, e o silêncio o estava incomodando muito mais que a semelhança da garota com Kikyo. Sim, pois estando naquela cozinha mal iluminada, com franja mais escura e lisa por conta da chuva, cobrindo sua testa, e o olhar perdido, pensativo, o fez entender o porque que tantas pessoas perguntavam se elas eram gêmeas. Mas ele estava inteiramente ciente de que era Kagome sentada na outra ponta da mesa. Uma desconhecida, e apesar de por pouco não terem se tornado parentes, Inuyasha não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela. Sim, Kikyo tinha comentado alguma coisa aqui ou ali sobre a irmã, mas para sua vergonha, ele nunca tinha dado a menor atenção. Como futuro marido, deveria estar inteirado dos assuntos delicados da família da mulher. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia lembra de Kikyo falando qualquer coisa reverente algum distúrbio mental da irmã. Por mais distraído que fosse, ele prestaria atenção em algo tão sério. Afinal vinha de uma família ligada à medicina.

–O chá vai esfriar...

Inuyasha olhou para frente desperto do devaneio e viu a jovem o encarando.  
Ele tomou um gole automaticamente sem nem mesmo sentir o gosto.  
Poderia ser chá verde ou só água quente, que ele não teria percebido a diferença.

– Desculpa, mas só tem chá aqui na casa da vovó. Ela diz que café estraga o estômago. -Kagome riu um pouco, um riso quebrado e curto, mas o suficiente para dar um pouco de vida ao seu rosto pálido.

Inuyasha quase sorriu junto, mas um detalhe o fez parar com a xícara no meio do caminho até a boca.

–Como sabe que eu não gosto de chá? E que prefiro café?

Inuyasha quase arrependeu em deixar sua curiosidade falar mais alto, ao ver a jovem desviar o olhar visivelmente constrangida.

–A Kikyo comentou uma vez...- ela respondeu baixo.

"É claro. Elas eram irmãs, contavam tudo uma para outra, seu burro" -Inuyasha pensou.

–Sua avó tem razão.-ele comentou depois de alguns constrangedores minutos de silêncio- Café ferra com nosso estômago, mas eu prefiro ter uma gastrite e ser feliz, do que uma vida saudável e ficar rabugento o dia inteiro.

Kagome riu e Inuyasha terminou de tomar sua "água quente" satisfeito por ter quebrado o clima ruim.

–Isso é verdade. Se me deixarem sem café acho que viro um daqueles zumbis de seriado e me arrasto atrás da cafeteria mais próxima.

Ela esticou as duas mãos para frente como um morto-vivo para ilustrar a cena conseguindo arrancar uma risada dos dois com a péssima imitação.

–Vou te falar uma coisa. -Inuyasha se inclinou na mesa como se fosse contar um segredo e garota chegou mais perto para ouvir- As pessoas acham que o apocalipse vai ter chuva de meteoros, ou zumbi, alienígena até já ouvi que as baratas vão se juntar com os gatos e vão dominar o mundo. Mas para mim, a terceira guerra mundial que vai ferra todo mundo vai ser por causa de café.

–Fala sério! -Kagome riu- É claro que o apocalipse vai ser a dominação mundial dos gatos!

–Se eu fosse você, já estocava umas sacas de grãos de café nos fundos da casa. -o rapaz cruzou os braços- Viciados como você e eu seremos os primeiros a cair.

–Não. Hereges como VOCÊ vão ser os primeiros a cair. -ela apontou o dedo teatralmente- Eu tenho meu trono garantido depois que Buyo assumir como senador da dinastia Meowistca. Serem recompensada depois de tantos anos dando amor, carinho e muita ração da cara.

–Põe ração nisso. -Inuyasha riu ao se lembrar do bichano gorducho da casa dos Higurashi-Aquele gato é tão obeso que mal consegue andar!

–Não fala assim do meu bebê! Ele só tem ossos largos e...

Ela parou de repente e ficou encarando o nada.

–O que foi? -Inuyasha perguntou preocupado.

–É que há muito tempo eu não vejo o Buyo. Mas... Eu não faço ideia o porque.

Inuyasha teve vontade de morder a língua.  
Só depois dela ter comentado que ele se lembrou do que aconteceu com o gato gordo. Ele morreu enquanto dormia em cima da tigela de ração há pelo menos uns três anos. Estava enterrado numa caixa de sapatos nos fundos da casa.  
A prova da estranha aminésia de Kagome mais uma vez diante dos seus olhos.

–Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou na casa da minha mãe também...-a garota suspirou abraçando suas próprias pernas, e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Inuyasha quis perguntar o porque, mas se conteve. Conhecia a Senhora Higurashi.  
Era uma mulher amável e gentil. Tinha ficado viúva muito jovem e criou os três filhos praticamente sozinha. Não conseguia entender a razão de Kagome passando por tantos problemas, estar na casa da avó materna. Kaede era durona, mais ativa que muitos adolescentes. O showzinho com a história do remédio, mostrava o quanto a "velha" estava lúcida. Ao ponto até de passar a perna na neta. Então, Inuyasha pensava, esse não era o motivo para Kagome estar ali. Muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram naquela família nos últimos anos, mas por hora, decidiu que não valia a pena apressar as coisas. Descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde de qualquer jeito.

–Agora o seu chá que vai esfriar.-Inuyasha comentou suavizando o clima pesado.- Essa água verde já é ruim quente, fria então deve ser pior que beber água daquele poço velho lá fora.

Kagome riu e pegou a xícara em cima da mesa. Terminou o conteúdo num longo gole.  
Ela fez menção de se levantar para levar os copos para pia, mas Inuyasha delicadamente segurou seu braço sobre a manta.

–Deixa comigo. - e sem esperar que ela concordasse ele pegou as xícaras com uma só mão e foi cuidar da louça.

Kaede era muito organizada, apesar da casa estar cheia de bugigangas que todos os velhos adoram colecionar, foi fácil encontrar o que precisava.

–Obrigada.- ele achou que ouviu uma voz tímida além do som da torneira aberta.

Inuyasha olhou por cima dos ombros mas Kagome não estava mais ali.  
Aliás ele estava completamente sozinho na pequena cozinha da Kaede.  
Apenas a cadeira fora do lugar e as xícaras ensaboadas em sua mão indicavam que Kagome estivera ali.  
Não tinha percebido que ela tinha saído, tão rápido e silenciosamente que fora.  
Virou-se para terminar de uma vez com sua tarefa.  
De certo aquela conversa maluca com a Kaede, sobre fantasmas e possessões o tinha deixado mais impressionado do que deveria.  
Sem se preocupar em ser silencioso, ele deixou as xícaras limpas na primeira superfície plana que encontrou e voltou para sala sem olhar para trás.  
O sofá-cama estava do jeito que tinha deixado, com exceção da manta que tinha emprestado para Kagome. Deitou-se de braços cruzados. A casa era antiga, e por mais que estivesse toda fechada, o frio do lado de fora acabava entrando. Mas Inuyasha estava tão cansado com os eventos inesperados daquele longo dia, que mal encostou no travesseiro e já estava dormindo.

 _"-Isso é ridículo!_

 _A garota colocou as duas mãos na cintura visivelmente indignada. Seus cabelos escuros caiam pelas suas costas, como uma longa cortina de seda negra, e balançavam ao menor movimento. Mesmo a irritação, que lhe fazia franzir as sobrancelhas e lhe coloriam as bochechas com um tom rosado, era incapaz de tirar lhe a beleza. Inuyasha podia esquecer do mundo e ficar admirando seus traços por vários minutos a fio. E obviamente isso não passava desapercebido por Kikyo._

 _–Você ouviu uma palavra que eu disse?- Seus olhos castanhos lhe encaravam acusadores._

 _Fora pego._

 _–Alguma coisa sobre gatos? -Inuyasha chutou, depois de dar uma rápida olhada pela vitrine do pet shop que estavam parado em frente._

 _–Não, Inuyasha! -a garota suspirou.- Você vive no mundo da lua, é pior que o Souta quando está jogando vídeo game._

 _Isso era meio injusto. O irmão caçula dela era tão fissurado por games que deixaria de comer para ficar na frente da tela. E Inuyasha nunca dispensava comida. Aliás, achava isso um sacrilégio._

 _–Eu estava falando disso.-Ela apontou para decoração de natal espalhadas pela larga vitrine espalhadas entre os diferentes filhotes de gatos e cachorro. -Eles agem como se esse pobres bichinhos fosse brinquedos._

 _–Isso não é... Normal? -Inuyasha tentou entender o que tinha de errado nos guizos e azevinhos.- Todas as lojas estão decorando com temas natalinos para aumentar as vendas._

 _–Não vê? É exatamente esse o problema. -Ela suspirou mais uma vez olhando para o vidro- as pessoas compram esses filhotinhos como um presente fofo para uma criança. Se esquecem de que ele vai crescer e que precisa de cuidados. Ter um animal de estimação requer muita responsabilidade e dinheiro para veterinário e uma ração de qualidade. Por isso que temos tantos animais abandonados por aí. Parece meio óbvio, mas ao vê-los tão enfeitadinhos na vitrine as pessoas se esquecem que eles não são um brinquedo._

 _A garota estava visivelmente triste. Esse assunto a deixara preocupada. Inuyasha não sabia que Kikyo se importava tanto com animais, e isso o deixara comovido. Sempre descobria uma caraterística nova na jovem que o deixava cada vez mais admirado._

 _–Ei. -Ele passou o braço por cima de seus ombros, confortador.- Pense pelo lado positivo. Muitos desses bichinhos vão parar em casas onde vão ser bem cuidados e amados. Pode até ser que um deles, tenha a sorte de parar numa casa onde a dona mime tanto ele que ele se tornará uma bola de pêlos, obeso mais feliz._

 _–O Buyo não é obeso, Inuyasha -Kikyo riu abertamente, um som maravilhoso por trás das fileiras de dentes perolados. -Tem apenas ossos largos demais para a espécie._

 _–Sei... Aquele saco gigante de ração que eu vi aquele dia quando fomos terminar o trabalho do colégio era enfeite? Quase 15 quilos para um gatinho só. Deve ser sabor alface._

 _Kikyo riu, mas deu dois tapinhas no braço do Inuyasha em protesto._  
 _O garoto riu, e os dois continuaram a caminhar._  
 _Kikyo pareceu não se importar com o fato de um dos braços de Inuyasha ainda estar sobre seus ombros, muito pelo contrário. Pois Inuyasha percebeu que um de seus braços, timidamente segurou-o pela cintura. Andando assim, meio abraçados contra o vento frio de final de novembro._

 _–Pensa pelo lado positivo, Inuyasha.- Kikyo comentou depois de um tempo._

 _–E qual seria? - Inuyasha respondeu, se esforçando para se concentrar na conversa, e não nos belos e divertidos olhos castanhos que o encaravam._

 _–Mimar o Buyo me dá uma posição privilegiada na dominação mundial feita pelos gatos._

 _Inuyasha começou a rir. Por essa ele definitivamente não esperava da quase sempre séria Kikyo. Mas os últimos dias que passaram juntos tinha sido uma caixinha de surpresas. Cada dia uma nova descoberta. Cada dia se via mais encantado pela jovem amiga de colégio._

 _–Achei que tinha ouvido que as baratas que iriam dominar o mundo. -ele comentou entrando na brincadeira._

 _–Isso é o que os gatos querem que todo mundo pense. Assim desviam a atenção do inimigo._

 _–Os gatos e as baratas são aliados? -Inuyasha riu, fingindo uma falsa preocupação- Não há esperança então?_

 _–Há sim.-Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido como se realmente contasse um segredo que salvaria a humanidade. -É só escolher desde de cedo o lado vencedor dessa guerra._

 _–Okay. Prometo parar de implicar com o Buyo. Levo até um brinquedo perfeito para ele assim que a gente voltar._

 _Kikyo riu, e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro._

 _–Acho bom para você. E que brinquedo seria?_

 _–Aquelas esteiras que se pendura um pedaço de frango na frente. Acho que ele fica o dia inteiro correndo. Capaz até de entrar pro Guiness!_

 _Kikyo bateu em seu braço novamente, arrancando lhe uma risada._

 _–Vai rindo Inuyasha. -Ela apontou para o nariz dele como se falasse uma profecia. -Hereges como você vão ser os primeiros a cair._

 _Ainda rindo, eles voltaram para onde o resto do grupo estava esperando."  
_

Inuyasha acordou na manhã seguinte assim que os raios de sol entraram pela janela.  
A chuva tinha finalmente parado, e o sol brilhava alto se esforçando para dissipar as nuvens escuras.  
O rapaz esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Aos poucos a realidade chegava em sua mente desperta. Estava deitado num velho e barulhento sofá-cama, olhando para o teto amarelado da casa da Kaede. Tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Não, se tivesse sido apenas cenas aleatórias criadas pela sua mente teria sido bem menos doloroso. Aquele sonho era uma lembrança distante, da mesma época da foto em sua carteira. Lembranças tão claras, que perceber que estava ali sozinho, tantos anos depois era como levar um soco na boca do estômago. Sentia tanta falta daquela risada. Sentia tanta falta da época em que eram jovens despreocupados. Mas ele não podia continuar deitado se lamentando. Tinha muitos assuntos pendentes para resolver, e quanto antes terminasse, mas rápido podia sair desse lugar tão cheio de lembranças dolorosas.  
Inuyasha se levantou e só então percebeu o porque que dormira tão profundamente naquela noite. Um grosso cobertor cor de rosa tinha sido delicadamente colocado sobre ele, tanto que nem ao menos percebera quando o fizera. Mas o suave perfume de jasmins denunciava o feito.

Kagome... A razão pelo o qual ele continuava naquela casa. Com tantos problemas lhe assombrando, e ela ainda se preocupava com ele.

Cuidadosamente, ele arrumou o sofá-cama de volta a posição original, arrumou as almofadas e dobrou os lençóis, em especial o cor de rosa, colocando-o sobre a pilha de roupas de cama.  
O seu moletom vermelho ainda estava meio molhado do dia anterior, mas como tinha deixado todas as suas outras roupas no hotel, vestiu-o mesmo assim. Teria de voltar lá o mais rápido o possível e também tinha de ligar para Sesshoumaru. O meio irmão já sabia que ele estava na cidade, mas Inuyasha não teve a menor vontade de pegar o celular. Sabia que do jeito que Sesshoumaru era, absolutamente frio e irredutível, era capaz de aparecer na porta da Kaede assim que ele desligasse o telefone, e arrastá-lo pelas orelhas até a casa do Myoga.  
Que Sesshoumaru esperasse sem notícias então, decidiu.

"Vai até ser bom para diminuir o ego dele. Sesshoumaru precisa aprender que o mundo não gira envolta do seu umbigo." Inuyasha pensou, enquanto guardava o celular de volta no bolso da calça.

O cheiro de café fresco o atraiu até a cozinha como um imã. E como esperava, não era a idosa que estava despejando com cuidado água fervente sobre o coador. Esperou até a garota colocar a chaleira na pia para se aproximar.

–Cuidado!- ele balançou seus ombros e a garota deu um pulo de susto.

Kagome se virou irritada, e começou a bater nele com a colher que segurava.

–Que susto! Achei que era minha avó, seu sem graça!

Inuyasha riu, e pegou um pano na pia para limpar o casaco de pó de café.

–A culpa não é minha se você está aí traficando às escondidas café. Por falar nisso, quero minha parte para permanecer calado sobre isso.

Kagome olhou desconfiada por instante, depois esticou a mão para "selarem o acordo".

–Metade, metade?

–Não é justo. Eu sou bem maior que você.-Inuyasha protestou.

–Isso, ou eu jogo tudo fora e você vai ter que tomar chá verde de novo.

Inuyasha rolou os olhos teatralmente.

–Feito!- ele segurou sua mão concordando.

A intenção era um aceno curto, profissional, como pedia o tom da brincadeira. Mas a delicada palma sobre a dele, os dedos finos e macios envolvendo sua mão eram como uma prisão impossível de se separar. Era como se fosse um ímãs opostos, se atraindo inevitavelmente. A mão pequena encaixava perfeitamente na sua como se fosse natural. Como se devesse ser assim. E se a garota não tivesse puxado e preso firmemente os braços contra o peito, ele poderia ter ficado assim para sempre.

–Então- Inuyasha pigarreou alto para limpar a garganta e os pensamentos estranhos- onde que você esconde a "mercadoria" da Kaede?

Inuyasha apontou para o pequeno pote fechado de café em cima da pia.  
Kagome piscou algumas vezes antes de responder ainda de braços cruzados.

–Lá no poço velho. Tem umas madeiras soltas, e eu escondo por lá.

–Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Mas acho que é melhor a gente terminar com isso antes que a velha acorde.

Kagome concordou e dividiu o conteúdo entre duas xícaras fundas. Enquanto ela colocava algumas colheradas de açúcar no que seria seu copo, Inuyasha percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Então aquele bizarro aperto de mão, não tinha afetado só a ele afinal.

Eles terminaram de beber rapidamente, o líquido quente demais lhe queimava a língua, mas ele não queria causar problemas para a garota, começando a limpar a pequena bagunça assim que deu o último gole. Mas sua mente estava fora dali. Tentava entender a estranha sensação de minutos atrás. Na noite anterior, tinha abraçado a menina, e não tinha se sentindo alterado.  
Talvez, concluiu depois que terminaram de organizar tudo e levavam a pequena bolsa com o coador e o pote de pó de café para o jardim, isso seja consequência do sonho.  
É claro, pensava, que ter sonhado com a Kikyo mais nova e despreocupada o fez ficar impressionado. Ele projetara suas lembranças na Kagome, decidiu por fim.

A garota olhou para os dois lados, e como uma criminosa preocupada, tirou uma das madeiras na parte de cima do poço quadrado. A bolsa era pequena, e o pote era retangular encaixando perfeitamente no minúsculo espaço entre as ripas. Então com o cuidado de um perito, ela colocou a madeira de volta, de forma que mesmo que se olhasse de perto jamais se descobriria que tinha algo ali.

–Não acha que está sendo um pouco dramática?- Inuyasha comentou enquanto a menina verificava por todos os ângulos se tinha colocado a tábua no lugar certo.

–Se conhecesse minha avó direito, saberia que não estou exagerando.- A garota limpou as poeira das mãos na saia, satisfeita com o resultado. -Ficaria de castigo por pelo menos uns quinhentos anos.

Inuyasha riu e a garota colocou os dos braços na cintura.

–Vai rindo. Se ela descobre que você é meu cúmplice no crime, é capaz de te dar uma flechada no peito e te prender numa árvore até criar raízes. Ficaremos para sempre presos e sem café.

–Então aquele arco e flecha pendurado na parede da sala, não é apenas de enfeite?-O garoto perguntou se sentando em cima do poço.

–Não. -Kagome se sentou ao lado dele, na madeira que não estava solta.- Ela foi uma exímia arqueira na juventude. Ganhou prêmios e tudo mais.

–Uau.-Inuyasha assobiou- Me lembre de não irritar a velha.

–Que tal começando a parar de chamar ela de velha? -Kagome sugeriu.

–Não me pede algo impossível. Eu chamo até minha falecida mãezinha de velha.

–É verdade. Você é um caso perdido.-Kagome suspirou- Porque fui confiar meu segredo mais secreto a alguém como você?

–Ei! Eu sei muito bem manter o bico fechado. Você pode confiar em mim, mesmo não sendo uma poço de educação. -Inuyasha apontou para onde estavam sentados.-Entendeu a piada? Poço e estamos num poço...?

–Sim e foi a pior coisa que eu já ouvi. -Mesmo assim Kagome riu. -Inuyasha, é melhor você continuar nos esportes por que se resolver virar comediante, você vai morrer de fome!

–Pelo menos eu tento, senhorita sem graça.

–Não, está não! Isso sim é uma uma piada ruim. -Kagome se ajeitou como se preparasse para dar um discurso importante.- O qual é a internet preferida dos ursos?

–Não sei.

– A panda larga.-A garota respondeu fazendo sinal de aspas nos dedos.

Inuyasha resolveu entrar na brincadeira. O que pouca gente sabia que ele fazia parte daquele seleto grupo de pessoas que riem de piadas idiotas do tipo "porque a galinha atravessou a rua". Aquelas piadas estilo tiozão na ceia de natal. E pelo sorriso fácil da garota eles estavam no mesmo barco.

–Quer ouvir uma piada ruim? Então escuta só essa. - Inuyasha dobrou as mangas do casaco como se preparasse para um combate.- O que uma rua irritada falou para a outra?

–O que?

–Te encontro na esquina.

–Nossa, muito fraquinha essa.- Apesar de dizer isso ela estava rindo- Presta atenção. Qual é o nome da sócia que não engorda? A sócialight.

Inuyasha riu mas não se deu por vencido. Tinha muitas cartas na manga, esperando para um momento como esse.

– Um cara derrubou um Yakut no chão de propósito. Qual é o nome disso?-ele esperou uns segundos antes de responder a própria pergunta- Um lacto-vacilo.

Essa foi difícil para Kagome resistir. Mas ela manteve-se irredutível, apenas com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

–Tenho uma especialmente para você Inuyasha. É sobre esportes.

Ela se ajeitou no desconfortável poço que usavam como cadeira, antes de mandar sua cartada final.

–Uma fita isolante brigou com o esparadrapo. Quem venceu?

Inuyasha começou a rir antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta. Imaginava os dois rolos de fita tamanho gigante com perninhas e bracinhos se enfrentando num tatame de uma competição internacional.

–Não faço ideia.-respondeu por fim.

–A fita isolante. -Kagome imitou de forma hilária uns golpes de Karatê no ar- Porque ela é faixa preta, né?

O conjunto da cena fez Inuyasha gargalhar. Tinha que admitir que a garota era boa nisso. Mas Inuyasha não desistiria sem lutar, e enxugando as olhos lacrimejantes pela risadas ele preparou seu último golpe.

–Essa é sobre filmes. -O garoto tomou fôlego antes de continuar- Um dinossauro falou pro amigo. Te encontrei ontem no parque. O outro respondeu: Juras? Que park?

Kagome levou alguns segundos para entender, mas depois caiu na gargalhada também.  
Era uma risada leve, solta. Uma risada agradável como se sinos estivem tocando.  
Inuyasha aproveitou e falou a sua última piada.

–Um cara tinha que escolher entre uma pílula azul é uma outra vermelha. Qual é o nome do filme?

–Essa é fácil.- Kagome respondeu, segurando a barriga dolorida de tanto rir- É Matrix.

–Errouuu. O nome do filme é "Largou a Azul"

–Largo...Lagoa... Ah! Entendi! - A garota voltou a rir mais alto que antes.- Que idiota!

Kagome não ria como a maior parte das meninas que Inuyasha conheceu no Japão , que cobriam a boca com as mãos para esconder os dentes. Ela ria abertamente. Um sorriso sincero, meio moleca. Mas algo ali naquele cenário, com as bochechas coradas, e os olhos semi-cerrados o transportaram para um tempo distante. Onde ele mais jovem observa admirado uma cena semelhante. Por um instante, na sua frente, ele não via mais a Kagome. Ele viu Kikyo. Uma Kikyo mais jovem, despreocupada. A mesma Kikyo que ele se apaixonou a tantos anos atrás, e que ele tanto sentia falta.  
Num impulso, ele segurou uma de seus braços pelo pulso. Tinha sido cuidadoso, mas o movimento súbito vez a menina o encarar surpresa. Talvez ela tenha percebido em seu olhar suas reais intenções antes que ele mesmo se desse conta. Mas Inuyasha não poderia evitar.  
Era como se o sonho da noite anterior se materializasse em sua frente, realizando o desejo secreto de seu coração. Sem pensar, completamente guiado pelos instintos, Inuyasha encurtou a distância entre os dois.  
E com o nome de sua amada escapando pelos seus lábios, ele tocou os de outra.  
Um beijo suave e cheio de saudades, imprevisível e errado.  
Simplesmente inevitável. 

* * *

_**Notas da autora 2:**_ _E aeeeeeee?_  
 _É tretaaaaaaaa!_ \o/  
 _Sério, vai dar treta esse rolo do final. Sim, claro, ou com certeza?_  
 _Curiosos para os próximos capítulos?_  
 _Opiniões? Pedras? Tomates podres?_

 _Beijos e Borboletas azuis!*-*_

 _Obs: Muito obrigada a_ _ **The Okaasan**_ _e a_ _ **Marília**_ _pelos reviews lindos! *-*_  
 _Cês são uns amores, viu? 3_


	4. Saudades

_**Notas da Autora:** Oi! ^^_

 _Até que eu voltei rápido!_

 _É tão bom (e tão raro), quando as ideias pra um capitulo fluem facilmente._

 _Pisquei o capítulo tava pronto!_

 _Enfim, sem mais delongas, espero que vocês gostem!_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

Nenhum dos dois esperava por aquilo.  
Como se uma onda de choque percorresse pelo seu corpo, Kagome se afastou de Inuyasha, empurrando-o no peito com as duas mãos, antes que o beijo se tornasse algo além de um encostar de lábios.  
Ainda surpreso pela própria atitude, Inuyasha observou em silêncio a garota se levantar e virar de costas para ele.

-Isso foi errado...-a garota murmurou sem se virar para encará-lo.

-Me desculpe... - Inuyasha brigou com para encontrar palavras.-Eu... Não...

-Está tudo bem. -Kagome interrompeu, mas seu tom de voz demostrava o contrário.- Eu e minha irmã somos muito parecidas mesmo...Só... Que isso não se repita.

Inuyasha concordou com um murmuro. Aos poucos a ficha caia da gravidade da besteira que tinha feito. Kagome não se lembrava que a irmã tinha morrido. Não que isso de alguma forma diminuísse a sensação de estar traindo a Kikyo, mas tornava para Kagome o erro ainda mais feio.  
Nunca tinha acontecido isso antes. Desde que a Kikyo morreu, Inuyasha não conseguia se relacionar com mais ninguém. Vivera de luto por anos, no entanto, em menos de um dia de volta à Tokyo já tinha agarrado a ex-cunhada.

-Eu...-Kagome comentou com a voz fraca-Estou com dor de cabeça. Vou voltar para casa.

A garota sem olhar para trás deu alguns passos em direção da casa. Passos cada vez mais vacilantes, até que ela colocou as duas mãos sobre as têmporas, e caiu no chão.  
Inuyasha se levantou e correu para acudi-la.  
A garota estava desacordada, e por mais que ele tentasse nada parecia trazê-la de volta à consciência.  
Com cuidado, ele colocou-a sobre os braços, e carregou-a para casa.  
Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, e o rapaz também percebeu que ela estava mais fria do que o normal. Mal tocou os pés na sala, começou a gritar o nome de Kaede.  
Por sorte ela estava na cozinha, e chegou na sala o mais rápido que suas pernas idosas permitiam.

-O que aconteceu?-a senhora perguntou enquanto Inuyasha colocava a garota no sofá.

-Não sei.- Inuyasha se afastou para Kaede que era bem mais experiente que ele, verificar a pressão da garota.- Ela falou que estava com dor de cabeça e apagou.

O rapaz estava tenso. Dizia para si mesmo repetidas vezes que aquilo era apenas um desmaio.  
Mas ver a garota deitada totalmente inerte com uma das mãos sobre o peito e a outra pendendo para fora do sofá , era como se voltasse no tempo e revivesse a cena macabra em que entrara numa sala fria e branca ao lado de Kaede para encontrar Kikyo pela última vez.  
Kaede pareceu perceber o desespero do rapaz, e mudou posição dos braços da Kagome, colocando ambos cruzados sobre o peito.

-É melhor ligarmos para o hospital. -Inuyasha sugeriu, sua voz mais rouca que o normal.

-Não precisa. Logo ela vai acordar.- Kaede respondeu cobrindo a jovem com o cobertor cor de rosa. -Kagome anda desmaiando com frequência nos últimos anos. Mas não é com ela que eu estou preocupada...

A mulher suspirou, e deu um beijo na testa da neta.  
Ela se virou para o confuso Inuyasha, e antes de voltar para cozinha ela continuou sem maiores explicações.

-Estou preocupada é com você, garoto.

Foi difícil para o rapaz se manter ocupado enquanto esperava Kagome acordar.  
Não que Kaede, não tenha se esforçado para resolver isso, pois mal ela terminou de servir o café da manhã, arrumou várias tarefas para o rapaz. Que vinha desde arrancar ervas daninhas da horta, espanar todos os móveis da casa, até mesmo limpar os tapetes, e consertar a bicicleta da neta.  
Todas as obrigações domésticas mantinham suas mãos ocupadas, mas a mente estava livre o bastante para deixá-lo ansioso.  
Queria se desculpar de verdade com a Kagome, pensava em mil formar diferentes de pedir desculpas e nenhuma parecia ser boa o suficiente.  
Também tinha a culpa. Inuyasha se perguntava que se ele não tivesse sido um babaca, Kagome não teria passado mal. A garota parecia ser bem sensível, e ela estava bem até minutos antes do beijo. Talvez, indagava enquanto colocava graxa na corrente da bicicleta azul, ela se sentisse culpada por ter traído a irmã.

-Porque eu sempre complico tudo!- o rapaz tacou a latinha de graxa longe, irritado.

-Se a culpa é sua, não desconte na parede.

Inuyasha se virou e encontrou Kaede de braços cruzados atrás dele.  
Apesar da brincadeira, a idosa tinha uma expressão séria.

-Ela acordou e quer te ver.- Kaede respondeu simplesmente.

Inuyasha se levantou e rapidamente limpou as mãos num pedaço de pano que a senhora tinha lhe entregue. Kaede disse que ela tinha subido para o quarto, e o rapaz foi até lá, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus.  
Mas toda a ansiedade sumiu quando ele tocou na maçaneta.  
Mesmo ensaindo mentalmente, agora todas os pedidos de desculpas pareciam idiotas demais.  
Ele hesitou durante alguns instantes antes de entrar no conhecido quarto.  
Tinha ido ali algumas vezes, quando Kikyo era viva. Respirou fundo, e reunindo coragem, abriu a porta.  
O quarto estava um pouco escuro. As cortinas abertas permitiam a entrada de alguma luz do sol, o suficiente apenas para iluminar um lado do quarto. Estava exatamente do jeito que se lembrava. A penteadeira de madeira que Kikyo e Kagome dividiam. O armário com portas de correr com algumas partes lascadas pelo uso. Duas camas de solteiro. Uma, que ele reconheceu facilmente como da Kagome, pois estava forrada com o mesmo edredom cor de rosa que ela tinha lhe emprestado, e também tinham alguns bichinhos de pelúcia cuidadosamente colocados sobre o travesseiro amarelo. Do outro lado, encostado na parede oposta à janela, estava a cama de Kikyo. E sobre ela, quase escondida no escuro do quarto a garota estava sentada. Ao ver Inuyasha, ela esticou a mão para o criado mudo e acertou um pequeno abajur que estava ali.

O rapaz deu um passo para trás em choque.  
Não era possível, pensava incapaz de piscar diante da imagem diante seus olhos.  
E com um sorriso nos lábios, a voz que pensara que nunca mais ouviria comentou com naturalidade.

-Há quanto tempo, Inuyasha.

O rapaz não conseguiu responder.  
Aliás mal conseguia ficar em pé, tamanho o susto que levou.  
Diante dele, desafiando toda lógica, não tinha absolutamente nada da Kagome que esperava encontrar.  
As roupas, o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado, os lábios ligeiramente curvados até mesmo a voz. Tudo pertencia a Kikyo. Ele podia até mesmo jurar que sentira um delicado porém inconfundível perfume de rosas no ar.

-Senti sua falta.- a garota continuou, colocando uma das mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha, exatamente como a Kikyo fazia quando estava nervosa.- Estava contando os dias para te ver novamente.

-Não pode ser.-Inuyasha protestou- Isso é impossível. Você era para estar...

-Morta?- a garota completou com a palavra que ele era incapaz de dizer.- Sim, mas de alguma forma ainda estou aqui...

-Não, não está!- Inuyasha gritou- Não sei o que raios passou na minha cabeça para resolver ficar aqui, mas isso é sádico demais para mim. Achei que você estava com algum problema sério de amnésia, crise de identidade ou sei lá o que. Obviamente, apenas um joguinho de muito mal gosto que eu não quero fazer parte.

-Inuyasha, pelo jeito você continua cético como na época que nos conhecemos. - a garota suspirou- Não consegue acreditar em milagres?

-Milagre? -o rapaz irritado se aproximou da garota.- Foi o que eu mais pedi para que acontecesse quando vi o corpo de Kikyo sem vida! Roguei aos céus e ao inferno para que a trouxesse de volta para mim! A minha Kikyo, não uma imitação barata da irmã doente dela!

A garota não se intimidou com a raiva do rapaz, e com olhos cheios de pena tentou encostar em seu rosto, mas Inuyasha se afastou como se ela tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

-O que eu posso fazer para que você acredite que sou eu mesma?-a garota disse quebrando o silêncio que se formou no local.

Ele se virou para ir embora. Não queria, não conseguiria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra daquela voz tão parecida com a da sua noiva. Mas quando seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta, a mesma voz o vez parar.

-Chocolate.

-O que? -ele se virou sem entender.

-Você é alérgico a chocolate. Muito. Chegou até a ficar internado quando era criança porque você comeu ovo de páscoa escondido.

-Não é novidade nenhuma.-Inuyasha balançou os ombros, depois que se recuperou do choque da informação- Vim em vários jantares da sua família. É meio óbvio que todo mundo saiba que eu tenho alguma alergia alimentar.

-E a todo mundo sabe que você tinha medo do Barney, aquele dinossauro roxo do canal infantil?

Era um dos seus segredos de infância. Detestava aquele desenho. Desde de moleque sempre viu vários filmes de terror, sem problema nenhum. Mas era só começar a musiquinha de abertura do desenho que ele se escondia de baixo da cama.  
Era algo vergonhoso, e ele nunca tinha contado para ninguém apenas para Kikyo, numa semana em que a turma passou as férias fora da cidade.  
Numa brincadeira boba do tipo verdade ou consequência, ele inventou uma mentira qualquer quando lhe perguntaram na roda de colegas qual era seu maior medo de infância.  
Mas depois naquela mesma noite, ele contou a verdade para Kikyo.  
Mesmo sendo algo bobo, mesmo naquela época, Inuyasha se via incapaz de mentir para ela.  
E nem era preciso conhecê-la tão bem quanto ele para saber que Kikyo era incapaz de espalhar o segredo de ninguém.  
Duvidava que ela tivesse dividido isso mesmo com a irmã.  
Mas Kikyo não parou por aí. Ao ver que Inuyasha desistira de sair do quarto e lhe dava total atenção ela continuou com um sorriso.

-Você sempre dorme no lado da cama encostado na parede, porque você se mexe muito dormindo e já chegou a cair da cama várias vezes quando tentou o contrário. Sua cor favorita é vermelho porque sua mãe costumava a decorar a casa com rosas vermelhas recém colhidas do jardim. Você ainda guarda um carrinho de madeira com rodas tortas, pois foi um brinquedo que você e seu pai tentaram montar juntos mas que não deu muito certo.

A garota se levantou enquanto falava, se aproximando do garoto que ainda estava imóvel na porta do quarto. Tudo que ela dizia era a mais pura verdade. Mas um fio de razão que lhe restara, ainda tentava em vão encontrar brechas. A garota tocou-lhe carinhosamente a face, as mãos ligeiramente mais frias que a sua pele. Ele encarava estarrecido o rosto misto diante do seu: o sorriso de sua Kikyo com os olhos castanhos de Kagome. Não sabia em qual dos dois acreditar.

-Você também tem uma marca de nascença no lado esquerdo do peito. Uma linha reta, curta e profunda. Como uma cicatriz de uma flechada.

Sem nenhuma hesitação, ela desceu a mão que estava acariciando o rosto do rapaz para o zíper de seu moletom vermelho. Uma vez aberto, revelou o peito desnudo do rapaz, que na confusão da manhã deixara a camisa que usara na sala, secando.

-Não estou certa?- a garota comentou.

E estava. A relativamente pequena marca de nascença de Inuyasha exatamente onde ela havia dito, confirmava.

-Eu te conheço como ninguém Inuyasha. Ficamos juntos por tantos anos. -ela enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço- Será que agora você é capaz de acreditar que sou eu mesma?

\- É ...que tudo isso é...-o rapaz tentava encontrar palavras, mas o perfume da Kikyo tão perto dele tornava muito difícil raciocinar - Impossível?

-É difícil para mim também. -ela acariciava seus cabelos da mesma forma que costumava fazer nos tempos de namoro- Muita coisa está confusa na minha cabeça, tenho vários lapsos de memória. Não sei como ou porque, mas sei que não pertenço mais a esse mundo. Algo me prende aqui.

-Negócios inacabados?-Inuyasha comentou se lembrando da conversa com Kaede.

-Talvez... Mas não tenho certeza do que.- Kikyo lhe sorriu e continuou- O único negócio inacabado que eu me lembro é com você.

-Nosso noivado...

-Estava tão feliz, Inuyasha. E estou agora, que finalmente fui capaz de encontrar você novamente!

Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele. Os lábios entre abertos, com os olhos fechados.  
Inuyasha teria todas as desculpas para beijá-la dessa vez. Não era apenas um pouco de semelhança, a garota se declarou e até mesmo provou que era a verdadeira Kikyo.  
Mas a imagem da reação da Kagome naquela manhã se fez presente em sua mente, e ele se viu completamente consciente de que era ela em seus braços. E que de uma forma ou de outra, por mais que ele quisesse se agarrar a possibilidade do espírito da Kikyo estar ali, ele se sentia traindo a ambas. Traindo a Kikyo, por estar mais uma vez beijando os lábios de outra mulher, e principalmente traindo a confiança de Kagome. Garota tão sensível, que confiara nele tão facilmente. Que o fizera rir depois de tantos anos.  
Então, delicadamente ele a afastou pelos ombros.

-O que houve?- Kikyo perguntou sem entender a recusa.

-Não posso, Kikyo.-O rapaz deu um passo para trás, fechando o moletom novamente.-Seria errado com você e com a Kagome.

-Ela é minha irmã.-Kikyo contestou- Vai entender.

-Não, Kikyo.- Inuyasha segurou as mãos dela entre as suas- É melhor você ir embora.

-O que?- a garota olhou incrédula, como se recebesse uma punhalada pelas costas- Você sabe o qual difícil foi para mim conseguir ficar aqui?

\- Eu também senti sua falta, mas não é justo usar o corpo da Kagome. - Inuyasha tentou permanecer frio, mas era quase impossível diante dos olhos marejados da garota.- Você tem que seguir adiante.

Ela puxou as mãos das dele de uma vez. Sem se importar com as lágrimas que começavam a descer pelo seu rosto, ela lhe encarou séria. Seu olhar era frio e determinado. Inuyasha já tinha visto esse olhar algumas vezes, e aprendera a respeitá-lo.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora de verdade? -ela perguntou com a voz firme- Você quer que eu continue morta, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha não foi capaz de responder.  
Sua voz parecia ter sumido e seus lábios estarem colados um no outro.

\- O dia em que você for capaz de dizer que não me quer me ver mais, eu seguirei para o plano dos desencarnados. -e olhando no fundo dos olhos do rapaz ela concluiu- Até o dia em que você criar coragem para me dizer que me quer morta, eu vou continuar aparecendo no corpo da Kagome. Está em suas mãos, Inuyasha.

Ela se virou e voltou para sua cama encosta na parede oposta do quarto.

\- Agora poderia fazer a gentileza de sair do meu recinto?- ela o expulsou sarcástica.

Inuyasha não precisou de uma segunda chamada, para deixar o quarto.  
Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, sentiu suas pernas bambearem.  
Sem se importar se Kaede o veria, deixou o corpo escorregar pela porta, e enterrou a cabeça entre os braços.  
Aquilo era caótico demais, e Inuyasha sentia como se estive num navio em plena tempestade.  
Estava enjoado, tonto.  
Se sentia desafiando a razão ao acreditar nas palavras de "Kikyo" e de Kaede.  
Por outro lado, nada entendia sobre distúrbio de múltiplas personalidades, para dizer com propriedade sobre o assunto.  
Precisava de um especialista em doenças ligadas ao cérebro.  
Seu celular vibrou no bolso, e como se lesse seus pensamentos, viu aparecer na tela exatamente o nome da única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo com isso.  
Atendeu a chamada num deslizar de dedo, pela primeira vez feliz com sua ligação.

-Alô, Sesshoumaru. Sentiu saudades? 

* * *

_**Notas da Autora 2:** Compliquei mais ainda a parada que já dava confusa? _  
_Caaaalma, respira que tudo vai fazer sentido (eu espero)._  
 _Esse capítulo ficou meio curtinho comparado aos outros, mas como eu não conto palavras (escrevo até a inspiração e/ou o tema central do capítulo acabar) só percebi depois que já tinha postado._  
 _Desculpinha, prometo escrver o próximo bem grandão, viu? *-*_  
 _Entãooooooo, mereço comentários? *-*_

 _Beijos e Borboletas Azuis!_

 _Obs:Muito obrigada a **babyc75** , **Karioka** e a **Yogoto**_ _pelos reviews lindos no capítulo anterior!_  
 _Espero que tenham gostado desse também!_


End file.
